Angel's Song
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: "I don't believe in "love". It's merely a fleeting feeling that will leave you once you or your mate get bored of it." Edmund/OC


**Disclaimer:**

Chronicles of Narnia © C. S. Lewis

Aya Clark and Gwen © Me

* * *

 **Summary**

"I don't believe in "love". It's merely a fleeting feeling that will leave you once you or your mate get bored of it."

Aya Clark is a girl from the 20th century. She has been living alone without family or friends, only her cat Gwen that always be there for her and she doesn't need anyone else. One day, however, when she was looking for Gwen, Gwen led her to the beautiful land of Narnia and she meets the Pevensie siblings. She doesn't have any intention to become their friends, however, and will only stick close until she could go home. But it seems our certain Just King wouldn't let her leave before she understand the meaning of love.

* * *

 **Sia Leysritt Present:**

 **Chronicles of Narnia: Angel's Song**

 _Prelude_

 _When a Cat Leads You To a Magical Land_

* * *

If there is one thing that Aya Clark despise the most in this world, it's the season Spring. It's not like she hates the Sakura flowers blooming beautifully and absolutely not because how warm the air is. Both Sakura flowers and warm air are some of the things she likes to see and feels. What made her hate Spring is that Spring usually one of the season that people often use for family gathering.

"Hey, hey, have you seen how the Sakura blooms at Ueno Park?"

"I've seen it! I've seen it! My _Otousan*_ and _Okaasan*_ already planned a _Hanami*_ for next week!"

"Aww, how lucky. My parents are busy but maybe we can go about two weeks from now."

Aya sighed in annoyance. That's all she had been heard ever since she stepped her feet into the school ground. It was March and the Sakura flowers bloom beautifully, and no one would want to miss out doing _Hanami_ at Ueno Park. The perfect spot for _Hanami_ in the city of Ueno.

Aya however, doesn't seem very interested in the concept of watching flower together with family. She had no family left and have been living alone since two years ago. Since then, the concept of family alone had been nothing but a mere dream for her.

Seeing that the bell has rang and most of her classmates already took their leave, Aya decided to go home as well. Her house was not very far from her school, and since she has very little money that she could spend, she decided to just go home by walking instead of riding a bus. Although Aya hates walking. She looks around her. So many couples and families walking, enjoying the view of Sakura flowers blooming and fluttering around them. But she didn't enjoy it. She hasten her pace, praying that she will reach her home soon.

* * *

She let out a sigh of relief once she finally reached home. She opened her bag, taking out a cat's food that she bought earlier at the nearest pet shop.

" _Tadaima*_ Gwen!" She said, calling out to her pet cat. She was, however, answered with silence.

Aya frowned.

"Gwen?" She called, putting the cat's food aside. No asnwer from her cat. Usually, when she's home and called for her cat, the female cat would immediately come to her, either because she's hungry or because she just missed her master so much.

"Alright, where are you now, little girl?" She said as she went to look for her cat. Aya lived in this small house with her cat. No parents. No siblings. No family. Only her and Gwen. It was always like that since two years ago. Gwen is the only being who didn't abandoned her, that is why she loved that cat so much.

She went to her room as it is Gwen's favorite place. If she's not at the kitchen, then her room would be the next place Gwen would go to. She climb the stairs to the second floor and went to her room. Just as she expected, Gwen was there, sitting in front of her wardrobe.

"There you are." Aya said as she went to her cat. "What are you doing here?"

"Meow." Aya was answered with Gwen clawing at the wardrobe.

"Hey, hey, don't do that." Aya said as she picked Gwen up.

"What is it? Something there?" She asked, as she opened the wardrobe. There was nothing inside.

"There's nothing in there, Gwen—Hey!" Gwen slipped out from her and went into the wardrobe. Aya sighed in frustration and followed after Gwen. The last thing she needs is for Gwen to find another rat inside and clawing on her school uniform just to get her paws on the damned rat. She was lucky the wardrobe is pretty big for her to fit inside without her hitting her head on the upper side of the wardrobe.

"Gwen? Come here kitty, we can look for the rat later." She tried to call for her cat. No answer.

"Gwen, this isn't funny anymore." She said as she crawl deeper into the wardrobe. Has the wardrobe been this big to begin with? She doesn't remember her wardrobe being this big? She seems to be crawling inside and there's no end to it. Until she felt that no coats or jackets' end touching her head anymore.

 _Huh? That's strange…_

"Meow!"

"Gwen?" She called. She cannot see anything as it was too dark for her to make anything out. She touched her bag, trying to opened it even though she can't see due to the lack of lights around her. When she finally able to click it open, she put her hand inside, searching for the flashlight she brought with her to school (don't ask why she feels the need to bring one with her) and found it. She took it and turn it on.

She frowned when she found that, she no longer see the wooden plat of the wardrobe above her, instead, she saw a rock like ceiling. But is it a ceiling? Now come to think of it, her voice was echoed when she called for Gwen earlier and she felt that the ground she was touching when crawling was smooth and ticklish. She stood up, and starting to walk. She blinked as she feels her feet touch something smooth.

 _Sand…? But how…?_

She keeps on walking, still holding her flashlight, searching for her cat as she doing so.

"Meow!"

"Gwen!" She quickly pointed her flashlight towards her Japanese Bobtail cat. Her cat was there, sitting on the sand. "There you are…" She picked her up and hugged her.

"Now, where have you lead us to…?" Aya murmured. She turn of her falshlight as she saw that the exit of this cave (she decided that she and her cat are inside a cave). As they finally at the exit of the cave, Aya's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. An ocean. Blue clear sky. And white sand.

 _A… Beach…?_

"… How did we end up here…?" She wondered out loud. "… Quite a big wardrobe we have…"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard mixed laughing voices. There are people here. Carefully, she take off her shoes, not feeling comfortable on wearing them while walking on the sand. She put it at the exit of the cave (at least she thinks it's the exit) and slowly walked towards the direction of the voices.

She stopped after taking a few steps, and saw four children playing on the ocean. Two girls and two boys. The taller girl and boy were definitely older than her. The shorter boy looks like around her age and the other girl, the shorter one, looks younger than her. At least that's what she thinks. For a while, Aya only looked at them, contemplating whether she should make her way towards them and asked where they are or stay put and wait for them to notice her.

"What should we do Gwen…?"

"Meow"

"Look, there's someone standing near the entrance of the cave."

Aya looked up. She saw the youngest one of them run towards her. Her expression remains unchanged. Flat. Even though the girl had the brightest smile as she stopped in front of her. She could not pull her face's muscle so that her lips could pulled up even a simple small smiled.

"Hello there." The girl said. Beaming at her.

"Hello." She said simply. Not flinching. Not taking a step back.

"Who are you? You're not from around here, right?" The younger girl asked again.

"…Yes…" Aya was grateful that she was once lived in England before her father decided to moved them back to Japan and was grateful that she understand what the girl is saying. "My name is… Aya. Aya Clark."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Lucy Pevensie!" The girl, Lucy, said, smiling brightly and offered her hand. Aya slowly shakes her hand, try to pull up a smile as she thought it would be impolite if she just put on a flat expression, but she only managed to pull a small smile… Which can hardly being seen as a smile.

"Who is it, Lu?" Aya looked up to see the other three already standing behind Lucy.

"Her name is Aya." Lucy said.

"Aya? What a curious name. I'm Susan Pevensie." The older girl, Susan said. Aya didn't protest. Japanese name would sounds strange to other people from different country.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pevensie… You're not a Narnian, are you?" The older boy, Peter said. Aya shook her head slowly. She had never heard what Narnian is. Is that what this place is called?

"I'm Edmund Pevensie." The younger boy said. "Where are you from then?"

"…I'm from Japan." Aya said.

"Japan? Where's that?" Lucy asked curiously.

Aya sighed. This is not good. She's not good with geography. "It's a land on far east… Do you know where Russia is?"

"Why, yes—"

"Hold on, you're from Earth?" Peter said, cutting off Lucy.

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Yes… Of course… I mean… This is not earth?"

"No. This is a place called Narnia." Susan answered.

Narnia? Great, what has she got herself into?

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Otousan_ : Father  
 _Okaasan:_ Mother  
 _Hanami:_ Flower Watching  
 _Tadaima:_ I'm home

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I can't hold it anymore! I have writing this one since a month ago and have been keeping this on my folder. I hope you enjoy this fanfic and if you want to see how Aya looks like, just look at the cover picture and if you want to see the uniform she wars, go to my profile and there's a link to her Spring uniform~


End file.
